The Road Ahead
by Danko Kaji
Summary: -Co-Writer: Razer Athane - CH. 4 UP! - With so many things woven together... what could be waiting where the threads meet? Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Nooj... Baralai, and the mystery man... you and me... Where did we all tie in this? /YunaBaralai, PaineNooj/
1. The First Time

**(A/N):** Hello, fellow Yunalai fans! It's been awhile since this archive's been updated... it's currently collecting dust. Lol

So entirely depreciated, the Baralai & Yuna pairing. There's too many TidusxYuna supporters, gah. Don't get me wrong, I like the main couple as much as the next FFX fan, but... Heck, even my friend agrees with me on this - there wasn't enough 'oomph' to impress us. Anyway, I plan for this story to be written within the course of FFX-2 - from Baralai and Yuna's first meeting to the end of the game when Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal are at Luca, giving their speech.

Give credit to my co-writer and close friend Razer Athane, because she basically kicks ass. XD Also, keep in mind it's a joint fic between us, so I'm clearly not doing all the work.

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Time**

* * *

_The first time I met him, the Praetor of New Yevon... I was in a state of jumbling nerves._

_In any situation, for anyone… it would feel awkward to face the man, more so when I had only rejected his hand in marriage not too long ago. However, I came to realize, in time, that… they were not the same person at all._

Yuna was afraid her sudden decision in coming to Bevelle would probably give the Praetor an undesirable impression. She didn't come to visit her hometown to reconcile the marriage proposal, or to join the New Yevon cause (like that pushy, annoying priest had previously believed). She was in the neighborhood, that's all - flying across Spira in Brother's stupendously large airship. Seeing as she had just begun her sphere-hunting duties, it _certainly_ wouldn't hurt to check out the places she has been to many times before, if only to catch up with some old friends.

She paced around nervously, hoping in some way, shape, or form that it would ease the feeling within. Her shaky steps echoed throughout the hall, and only had the strength of her anxiety unfortunately sky-rocket. She tried hard to not make her current nervousness apparent to the others, though they indeed noticed her wringing her fidgety hands together, silently awaiting the Praetor's appearance. In all honesty, Yuna wanted nothing more than to leave this instant.

Motivated by this incentive, the High Summoner rushed to her cousin's side and hastily said, "Maybe we should leave."

Of course, Rikku picked up on her obvious discomfort and gently gripped her arms to try and soothe her. Her thin fingers enclosed tightly around her cousin's forearms, giving as much support as she could to the one who currently needed it the most. "Hey, what's the matter, Yunie?"

Yuna pursed her lips and averted her eyes, not entirely comfortable discussing the matter. "Well, you see..." She paused for a moment, facing away from Rikku and her new friend, Paine; restlessly shifting back and forth on her feet. The words reluctantly spilled from her mouth hurriedly. "There was this... _arrangement_, um, with the son of the chairman of New Yevon…" She soon came to a stop near Paine, whom revealed little emotion on her stern face, but nonetheless was patient to hear the rest. Yuna's distinct, heterochromic blue-green eyes lowered to the ground, solemn and uncertain. "I turned the offer down, but I thought it would be kind of awkward..."

An arranged marriage - a sensitive topic that Yuna felt no desire to touch. Her first one with Seymour was definitely memorable, if not infamous. She recalled it bitterly, and every time a memory popped up in her mind because of it, she pushed it aside venomously. There was nothing of value in remembering that. All the value had been sucked dry and put into use, long, long ago. All that was left was for the memory to rot away. On account of that bad experience however, an arranged marriage was something she swore never to repeat.

While completely immersed in her thoughts, both of wonderful and horrific memories; Rikku leaned on Paine, switching her bright green eyes between the two, a mischievous, knowing smile evident on her face. "Yuuuuna..." The Al Bhed girl hummed slyly, causing Yuna's mouth to part in dread at the tone.

_'Oh, no... she's giving me the look.'_ Yuna pouted, self-conscious, turning her face away to conceal the pink tinge on her cheeks. Rikku's bright smile only grew further on account of her cousin's actions. She felt quite pleased, proud even, at the flustered reaction she evoked. She cooed mentally, like a child besotted with a bounty of sweets. '_My beloved Yunie is growing up!'_

"You're probably right," Paine said suddenly, disturbing everyone's inner peace. She uncrossed her arms. "Let's go."

There was no room for question in Paine's authority. Yuna would gladly follow her example, in order to avoid the meeting altogether. She made a mental note to thank the lone warrior later. Rikku's excitement to meet the man spoke otherwise; evident by the way she stuttered in confusion and hopping back and forth between her fellow sphere hunters, wanting them to reconsider. The attempt to change their minds soon ended with a dramatic sigh and her reluctant footsteps echoed after them.

They didn't get very far when the large titanium double doors creaked open. The trio paused abruptly to turn, seeing the heavy doors lurch forward. Three pairs of eyes were not set on the lovely designs all over the door itself, but rather on the tall, young man who exited through them.

Snow white hair swayed as he walked, completely contrasting the color of his noticeably dark skin. Yuna took notice the green clothing he wore embroidered with Yevon symbols; a thick coat and long baggy sleeves, a mid-high collar sewn with a thick scarlet thread, and the cuffs of his pants tucked neatly beneath his brown leather boots. A blue bandana was firmly wrapped around his forehead, supporting his hair, keeping it from falling flat on his face. His gentle sepia eyes glided over Rikku, lingering for a conspicuous moment on Paine, before he set his sights on her, the vastly renowned savior of Spira, she who brought about the Eternal Calm - High Summoner Yuna.

"A pleasure, Lady Yuna." He stopped to bow politely, performing the familiar gesture of respect to a fellow (former) Yevonite, before straightening himself upright. "I am Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon." His baritone voice sounded soft, deep, and tranquil - soothing music flowing through her ears. It was almost like a lullaby. The faint smile presented on his face disarmed her unease, yet she could not find the desire to return it whole-heartedly.

_'So, this is the man I turned down…'_ Yuna thought, unaware of the fact she was observing him from head to toe. Baralai couldn't be no more than twenty years of age. Time had been very kind to his appearance.

"So, you're the chairman's son?" Rikku inquired, her high-pitched voice betraying curiosity.

From behind her, Yuna heard the sharp clicking of boots walk away, only to pause shortly thereafter. Was that _Paine_? She was known for being highly anti-social, but still... Yuna felt tempted to take a hurried glance, but opted against it.

"Ah. As it happens, the chairman has recently resigned. As did his son, the Praetor." Yuna returned her undivided attention to Baralai when hearing this news, curious to know why. "They were trying to take too much power. We had to ask them to leave." He appeared sympathetic for the two people previously in power, but lacked the remorse to go along with it. It didn't matter, since this meant that she was off the hook. She couldn't be any happier. "Now the younger members run the party – by mutual consensus, of course," Baralai remarked, letting the girls know their position as one of the three divided factions was more diplomatic than abusive. And Yuna appreciated that way of thinking, more than anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she smiled, clasping her hands together in a silent sign of relief.

Noticing this, he forced a thin smile on his face out of sheer politeness. It was nice to see some compassion. "So, you see, Lady Yuna," Baralai continued, raising a hand to his chest, "It is not _I_ that was meant to marry the High Summoner."

"Oh!" She gasped. A hand flew to her lips, the palm itself almost covering them entirely. Strong surprise flickered across her eyes, and she felt embarrassed that he had to mention it, and could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. '_He overheard our conversation?'_

"Not that we wouldn't appreciate your support. On the contrary, you'd be most welcome." He smiled, courteous and hopeful. "I understand if your feelings toward Yevon are mixed. But I would hope that you could put that aside and join our cause." Yuna vaguely recalled Maechen mentioning the New Yevon Party relying less on religion and more on the way of life in Spira. 'One thing at a time,' was it? It's a refreshing start, considering Yu Yevon's old customs, which remained loyal to age-old traditions… Until two years ago, of course, when Yuna brought the Eternal Calm.

"The world is changing, and there are many who are finding it difficult to keep up…" He strayed with his own musings, drifting himself to a slight walk. Baralai then turned to face them, his sepia eyes lukewarm with sincerity. "New Yevon wishes to help those who feel lost in the winds of change."

Sincerity.

Something rare to come by in the steel-hardened gazes of the disciplined monks and calm, reserved nuns.

Baralai made her want to believe in his words for a better future.

"If you'll excuse me," he said suddenly, "There are matters which require my attention." She had nearly forgotten she dragged him out of the middle of his business to personally greet them. Baralai turned to leave, but halted as if something had just occurred to him. "Oh, and should you come across any spheres of Spira's past, please do let us know." Yuna most likely wouldn't, due to her lack of trust for her hometown and the people and what they had done to her prior to the defeat of Sin.

She gave a tentative smile, though, merely to reassure him, and dipped her head in gratitude of his humble audience.

"My Lady," Baralai politely dismissed himself, leaving the three girls to themselves again. Yuna watched him go, taking a few steps forward, the courage to call him back now lost. She had wanted to ask if he perhaps met her before in another time and place, but the question had died on her lips by the time he left. '_Why is it that... he feels so familiar to me?' _

"So..." Rikku giggled, skipping over to Yuna's side and squeezing her arm affectionately, "What do you think?"

Yuna's eyes widened at the implication behind the bubbly youth's tone, in which the crimson blush on her cheeks once again flared. "Wh-what?" Ha! To think of Baralai in that sense... absolutely not. Okay fine, he was good looking, and by what she had seen, had a kind heart, but… Yuna's heart belonged to him. _Tidus._ There was just no question.

She still couldn't deny that Baralai was very striking...

Shameful of where her thoughts were drifting, Yuna rushed to her other companion, seeking advice. "Paine?"

The warrior turned her face to Yuna with bland scarlet eyes, obviously bored out of her mind.

"I think I've heard enough. What now?" '_So much for friendly advice…'_ Yuna thought, in dismal distress.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" the Al Bhed girl chimed.

All Yuna could give was a very unintelligible, "Huh?"

"Go and say goodbye to him!"

"B-but... he's busy!"

"That didn't stop him from coming outside to see _you_." She smirked, dragging her stuttering cousin to the entrance. Rikku found it infinitely amusing that she was dead set on seeing him. It was just one goodbye, goodness! Yuna's shyness baffled her sometimes. With one last push, the nineteen-year-old stumbled forward, and clumsily regained her balance by clutching onto the door nearby.

Paine rolled her eyes at Rikku's antics and crossed her arms apathetically. "Make it quick." Yuna made sure to throw a timid look over her shoulder, pleading at her friends to change their minds, before she caved in. Trotting inside the gloomy chamber, Yuna could hear few of the priests hum the Hymn of the Fayth. It used to be a melody of solace for her misery and sorrow, but now it seemed so hollow and meaningless... but still comforting and nostalgic... That too had memories rise in her mind of times past. '_Ooh... dwelling on the past for too long can be quite unhealthy,' _she chastised herself, shivering.

The mysterious cold haze, which shrouded the floor of this building, wisped around her feet as she walked, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her pale, exposed skin. To gather some heat, Yuna rubbed at her arms to generate some friction. '_I never did like this place,'_ she admitted solemnly, heaving a deep sigh, which became a visible white puff of cold air. It took some time for the young woman to realize she didn't know where Baralai currently was. And this was a certainly big place, too...

"Um... Where may I find the Praetor?" Yuna politely asked a passing priest.

"He is busy at the moment..."

"It won't take too long," she said, wearing a demure smile. The man couldn't say no to such a pretty face, let alone the High Summoner herself.

"Ride the lift there. It will take you to him."

Yuna politely thanked him, knowing vaguely what lift he was referring to. Venturing down a familiar path, she soon reached the hovering lift and slowly slid a hand on the cold metal railing, her mind plagued with unpleasant events of the past.

It was here she had faced them, the four intimidating Maesters of Spira, desperate for understanding of her crimes. Even after learning the truth, of how Yu Yevon's strongest followers were deceitful to every hopeless believer, who acted like sheep to the guileful shepherd, Yuna was willing for a simple compromise - to fight Sin another way. They all but brushed aside her pleas, however, and left her for dead in the Via Purifico, which was infested with powerful fiends unimaginable.

She did not dare to forgive them. Ever.

But now, times have changed since the start of the Eternal Calm. Baralai had graciously made the first step towards a possible friendship and Yuna would gladly do the same, because they shared the same beliefs. It was hard not to relate to him. After all, she always fought for the greater good. New Yevon was hoping to go towards the greater good, too.

Affirmed by this decision, the High Summoner stepped onto the lift and allowed it to guide her to the platform above, where business had demanded of the young Praetor. Once off, she carefully approached them, Baralai himself and that same priest from earlier who thought she came to join New Yevon. '_Oh, joy... what will he think of me now?'_

To see the Praetor personally and say goodbye to him was practically courtship in the eyes of the hopeful. Now, Yuna was nervous to go through with something this simple, if the priest would decide to make this very complicated.

"...we have to do something about the Youth League, Praetor. They left their doors wide open to encourage many young people to be recruited and their numbers are increasing at an unnaturally rapid rate."

"We shouldn't commit all of our undivided attention on the rivaling faction," Baralai advised softly, his tone firm and ridden with authority that may have even made Auron proud if he were still here. "There are minor issues, which needs tending to."

"I am well aware of that, Praetor, however–."

"Like for example, the Moonflow." It seemed Baralai possessed no qualms in cutting off the priest mid-sentence, from the way he completely disregarded the disapproving look he was rewarded with. "I hear there is a high level of banditry on the main road. Why not send some troops to defend the merchants and cargo? They can also do well to exterminate some of the fiends..." He trailed off, granting the priest an opportunity to speak.

When it came to Yuna's knowledge of politeness and its various expressions, the Praetor appeared to be challenging the middle-aged man to put in his own critical word. How bold, she mused. The priest, having no desire to push their discussion into a fully-fledged argument, forced a thoughtful smile on his face, giving the false impression he was considering it.

"You are right, of course, my Praetor. The world doesn't always have to revolve around major concerns. I will alert the warrior monks of this– Ah! My Lady!"

"Greetings," Baralai said, although grateful for the interruption.

It took a moment for Yuna to collect her nerves, before she produced a faint, apologetic smile. "Sorry, if I am interrupting–."

"Rest assured, you aren't, my Lady. The matter has already been discussed. We are merely... debriefing, is all." Despite the doubtful looks they both regarded him with, the priest bowed deeply before the two in respect - to conceal the odd, smug grin tickling his face. A romantic relationship between the High Summoner and the Praetor, two prominent figures in Spira... What potential.

Once the nuisance of a priest had begged his leave and disappeared, Yuna felt it safe to speak without fear of a third party. "You sure do have your work cut out for you." The young man chuckled in response. His laughs came off sounding awkward, but endearing at the same time. A sound, which Yuna would eventually come to like.

"They may call me a Praetor, but this job requires me to be a jack-of-all-trades." He was cautious not to show any weakness. Like, for one, his struggle in holding the weight of the world on his shoulders - the countless responsibilities people expected him to fulfill. Something Yuna saw which unquestioningly reminded her of herself. That in itself was a difficult task to endure, and she couldn't help but feel some empathy for the man.

"Is there something my Lady wants to ask of me?" he inquired, folding his arms behind his back.

"It's nothing..." she muttered, making a mental note to exact a painful and memorable revenge on Rikku later. What Yuna could do with Paine's help was absolutely endless. "We're about to depart and... it would be rude of me not to say farewell."

"Farewell, then." His facial features softened, a little flattered she would come all this way just to say goodbye. Baralai then raised his eyes thoughtfully at the ceiling, debating whether or not he should do it. He wanted to express his appreciation to her company somehow, but this might seem a bit too forward. "Ah! It's not much, but..."

Yuna waited, patient and curious, watching him fish into his pocket for a particular item. When he found what he was looking for, Baralai withdrew the item quickly and gingerly placed it in her hands. An elegant, silver tiara. She stared in silent, appreciative awe, reveling at its craftsmanship, although it came off a little too old-fashioned for her tastes. '_Maybe I can customize it into something better…'_

"Here, have this as a token of my friendship." His sweet voice roused Yuna from her former admiration. She then tucked the accessory away inside her satchel, which was securely fastened beside her gun holster. Mistaking her silent acceptance for adroit politeness, Baralai worried she might've gotten the idea he planned to buy his way into her trust, let alone push her to join his party. Hoping to correct his assumption, he spoke once more, choosing his words with defined precision. "Not that I would ever think you were one to be swayed by simple gifts."

She had never thought that way either, however... It's just...

It was a force of habit never to expect gifts, because all her efforts in granting happiness to the people of Spira over her own was pure selflessness. It still flattered her, even today, to receive things so kindly given from strangers when her deeds as High Summoner was no longer needed. It was wonderful to be remembered in such a light, though sometimes, Yuna wanted nothing more than to shy away from the attention and appreciation of the people.

Her voice rang clear, "Thank you, regardless."

_Yevonites weren't as bad as they used to be. Surely not every one of them possessed a black heart. _

_Praetor Baralai is an exception. And so am I._


	2. Trusts and Secrets

Yay, yay, chapter 2 up! X3

I got crazy putting in some FFX allusions here, to keep you in check of the canonical events/facts of the game. And Grandfather Quinn is an original character(OC) of mine I've created to play a minor, useful role in my story. So, leave me comments about that guy. He's funny. _(smiles)_

This time, it's mostly in Baralai's POV. Razer Athane and I wish you a happy good reading.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Trusts and Secrets**

* * *

_**One lone man stood erect on the narrow bridge, his electric blue eyes transfixed upon the massive, machine monstrosity. It hibernated, purring like an innocent cat in its peaceful slumber, the low metallic hums permeating the desolate, disquiet air.**_

_**The blonde youth cautiously jogged forward, weary that the weapon might suddenly spring to life. But no. It fortunately remained motionless.**_

_**A relieved sigh escaped his lips, which curled to form a hopeful smile. "You know," he spoke loud and clear, foolishly placing his trust in a dangerous machina that ironically belonged to his enemy, "You're all I can count on to save Lenne." **_

_**The male soldier was positive it would save his beloved, if he chose to climb onto its head where the control panel could be located, thus use it to annihilate the hordes of Bevelle troops, whom currently scaled Mt. Gagazet on the path to Zanarkand.**_ _**Then, the summoners of Zanarkand stationed at the frontlines wouldn't need to fight. They wouldn't need to be wounded, tortured, and murdered for a meaningless cause. And Lenne... her life could, no, **_**would**_** be spared from all the horrors war had to offer.**_

_**Red lights suddenly flared on and the warning alarms blared raucously, signaling there to be an intruder within the undergrounds of Bevelle. They had only noticed his presence until now? He jerked his head back in surprise, **_**knowing **_**that he had been spotted.**_

_**But how...?**_

_**Or maybe the lights meant something else. He didn't know. What he **_**did**_** know, however, was that he shouldn't waste his time pondering. His main topic of concern was the all-powerful weapon that lied before him. With it, he could bring the end of the war with one simple attack of destruction and Lenne could return to his arms, safe and sound.**_

_**That's all that mattered to him at the moment.**_

* * *

_Is it you? Or does he just look like you?_

_And... Who's this 'Lenne'? _

_If there was any person in the entire world who could possibly know, it would have to be the Preator of New Yevon, the keeper of Spira's secrets._

* * *

The sun rose high and proud within the azure sky, hovering over the heart of Spira - Bevelle. The afternoon by now had encroached upon the day, casting yellow sunlight to bathe the magnificently layered city, giving it an eerie morning glow that never failed to captivate its audience.

Within the Praetor's private office, light poured through the closed window to reveal Baralai hunched sloppily over his desk, fast asleep. His arms were sprawled over mills of forgotten, unfinished paperwork. His light snores bounced quietly off the walls of his office and drool gradually oozed out from the corner of his parted lips, steadily soaking the papers underneath him, which served as a sufficient pillow for his head.

Poor guy... Ever since Baralai received distressing news about how the rivaling faction had stormed through Kilika's forest to try and ransack the temple for the heavily-guarded sphere - which by the way, Baralai had no clue how it got leaked - the New Yevon members wouldn't stop _panicking_. It grated on his nerves, and because of the event, his stress sharply increased.

If the Youth League wasn't troublesome enough, though, the Gullwings just _had _to make things much more difficult.

In result to following his obligation as the Praetor, he had wasted an entire evening away, playing the attentive leader and obediently listening to his fellow New Yevon members whining about how the High Summoner and her fellow sphere hunters stole the secret sphere from Kilika Temple before the Youth League could snatch it. And the sphere itself contained explicit video footage of Vegnagun - an ancient, hidden, and dangerous weapon.

How embarrassing, and problematic.

This is where the term 'typical teenagers' would have applied. Sphere hunters shall be sphere hunters... Of course, Yuna made it clear her party was neutral, however... what should he do about the sphere? Currently, the matter remained undecided, and amidst his perilous paperwork, Baralai had been thinking heavily on what to do.

The captain of the Youth League, Mevyn Nooj, must've known how important it was to go and try and lay claims to it. Nooj...

What was the Death Seeker planning to do with this information? Perhaps some random, crazy scheme to kill himself with it? Use Vegnagun to cause harm to the people of Spira, or... destroy the weapon of mass destruction itself?

Having no answers to supply any of these questions, Baralai couldn't alleviate his people's worries, as much as he wanted to in order to silence their nonsensical jabbering. To escape the onslaught of complaints from the priests and nuns, he had insisted on paperwork needing to be done to shoo them away. Of course, he'd lost track of time and... quite simply, fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

No one came to check up on the Praetor, until now.

Someone firmly rapped their fist against the door. Startled from the sharp noise, Baralai jerked awake and immediately sat up - idly scratching his sleepy head. '_Is something stuck to my face?'_

Clutching the drool-drenched sheet of paper attached to his cheek, Baralai pulled it off and eyed it with evident distaste, suppressing a grimace. Thus, he proceeded to crumble it into a ball and toss it aside into the nearby waste basket, but had missed its intended target by a couple inches. _'I'll pick it up later... or let one of the maids do it, in case I forget.' _Deciding against it, Baralai shrugged his hand out of its sleeve, pointing to the ball of paper, pouring little magic into the spell, easily lifting the object by force of gravity. He directed it to the wastebasket and dismissed the magic to let it drop inside.

It's been barely two months, and you'd think Baralai ought to be used to paper work by now. No one could deny it being an awfully tedious, mental chore.

"Excuse me, Praetor. May I come in?"

"Yes, yes. Enter," he muttered, hurriedly gathering up the documents into a messy, single pile. Baralai also made sure to discard the few papers that were smothered by saliva. '_No sense keeping those anymore…'_ The contents of said pages were pretty much memorized in his head anyway.

An old, hunched man limped into the room, the wooden cane clutched firmly in his wrinkly hand. Though his ancient, wise eyes were veiled behind thick, untrimmed eyebrows, the individual smiled fondly at the young man.

"Good afternoon to ya, my boy. Finished work, I see."

"Don't remind me..." the young man mumbled, messaging his temples to quell the drowsiness clouding his mind.

Grandfather Quinn, as most people would refer to him as, was a close friend of Trema, the founder of New Yevon, and the Praetor's trusted advisor. This man had looked out for Baralai when he first assumed position as Navigator of Bevelle and guided him through the tricky ropes of politics and order; something Baralai felt eternally grateful for. Quinn left much to be respected, being the wise director of the council and a close confidant of the current chairman himself. If anything, this man had connections within the entire scope of Spira.

Once the old geezer halted beside his desk, Quinn slowly lifted a hand to scratch the stubble on his chin thoughtfully, trying to grasp the reason of his visit from the depths of his forgetfulness.

"I've been sent to tell you that those young'ns uh, sphere hunters, you call em'... They seek your audience, something to do with an 'awesome' sphere-."

"Ah, the Gullwings?" Baralai exclaimed, recognition glowing in his lethargic eyes.

"Don't hang your mouth open, boy! It's rude," the old man chastised, withdrawing a clean piece of cloth from his robe pocket and rubbing it firmly on Baralai's cheek to wipe the dry saliva off, much to his unsuccessful and droning protests.

"Why didn't they send someone else to alert me?"

"What, you don't love me anymore?" he joked, coughing out raspy chuckles.

Baralai deadpanned, before releasing a string of nervous laughter to conceal how self-conscious he felt to be treated so informally. Due to the fact he had never met or got to know his blood-related grandparents, it felt nice to be regarded as a grandson to someone as kind and respectable as Grandfather Quinn. "Ahah... it's not that..."

"Everyone's all busy welcoming the famous High Summoner. As if there ain't enough of them down there already..." he grumbled, stuffing the cloth back into his pocket (for later cleaning). "You should clean yourself up, before leaving. Straighten your clothes, re-adjust your headband, brush your hair..." Quinn completely disregarded the fact that Baralai was a full-grown man, let alone the Praetor of New Yevon, and proceeded to pull him out from his seat with complete intention of grooming him.

"W-wait... you don't have to do that," Baralai stuttered, prying his bony hands off his arms gently. "I can do it myself. Aren't you listening?" The old man's paternal resolve could not be swayed, preferring to act deaf to his pleading voice. Soon, Baralai decided to give up for he didn't quite possess the energy or the desire to continue a one-sided argument.

Grandfather Quinn had patted his clothing free of wrinkles, slid his blue bandana back down into place, and raked his stiff hands through his unkempt hair to smooth it out - before he released a deep, satisfied laugh. "Aha! Let's go."

Hooking an arm around Baralai's, he literally began to pull him out of the office, and the Praetor had absolutely no problem letting him lead whatsoever, even as he continued to prattle on, his reserved voice barely audible to someone so tired. "I've been itching to meet this gal. Heard she's a sight for sore eyes."

Baralai managed to hear, and responded, "It's an exaggeration, Grandfather Quinn. But I do say, she _is_ pretty..."

* * *

Upon the Gullwings' entry into the chamber, nuns stationed at both sides of the hallway performed the customary Yevonite greeting (for the umpteenth time today) to deeply express their gratitude. The priests gathered on the upper level stared down at the company with suspicious, stone-hard gazes. And standing at the end of the corridor, Baralai waited with Grandfather Quinn at his side, the former trying to conceal the pleased smile on his face while the latter's curiosity was painfully obvious, due to his mouth hanging open like a fascinated child.

The young, chestnut-haired woman trudged forward demurely, her long half-skirt swaying by her left side. Nervousness matched her steps, along with her captain, Aniki, leading the way, and Paine and Rikku bringing up the rear. Once they halted before him, Baralai approached the four and stopped to repeat the nuns' actions once, before flashing a quick smile of acknowledgement to Aniki.

"Gullwings, I welcome you." The leader of the Gullwings simply scowled skeptically at the Yevonite and folded his muscled arms over his bare chest, which was heavily tattooed with blue and black flames up to his elbows.

"_Bnaddo puo_..." he muttered crossly. '_Pretty boy?' _Baralai disregarded the comment, thanking Gippal in his mind for giving him a vague understanding of the Al Bhed language.

Why the High Summoner would become a sphere hunter along the likes of Al Bhed, despite knowing of Yuna's unique heritage, was beyond the Praetor's comprehension. The last time he heard of her status, Yuna was living a quiet, content life in the island of Besaid with two of her guardians...

The nineteen-year-old took one pensive step forward, pausing for a few silent moments, before she reluctantly handed over the item. A fluorescent, orange sphere was cradled in her hands, and he knew precisely what it was, but couldn't quite believe it. "This is the sphere from Kilika Temple."

A friendly and appreciative smile formed on his lips. "Thank you." After accepting the 'awesome' sphere, Baralai pocketed it under the folds of his coat and, out of habit, crossed his arms absently. "It's not everyday you meet hunters who are willing to bring back a sphere they stole," he mused, his tone hinting at flattery. At this, Yuna chuckled bashfully, a little unsure of how to explain her unnaturally selfless act.

"It's a long story..." It didn't occur to the Praetor that what drove Yuna to return the significant item was personal. However, he respected secrecy as long as the matter was something she was uncomfortable to discuss.

"You helped us keep the sphere out of the hands of the Youth League," he appraised, closing his eyes for a moment to let them rest, appearing to look thoughtful. "I am willing to leave it at that." _'What I would do to have some few hours of sleep...'_ Before Baralai could completely doze off, he re-opened his eyes to regard Yuna with a forced, weary smile, hoping she wouldn't see passed the mask of placidity he struggled to maintain. "You've been a great help, High Summoner." It just occurred to him there was no reason to regard the woman as such when her ability to call forth Aeons was practically not invoid. But it would be wrong to say she was an ordinary sphere hunter. Baralai was unaware of the fact he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Excuse me," the blonde girl brazenly said behind her cousin, placing a hand on her hip. "Her name's Yuna, and she's a Gullwing!"

At this sudden outburst, Baralai blinked dubiously, overcome with a brief moment of nostalgia. He chuckled to mask the green monster of envy in his heart. "Forgive me." This Al Bhed girl reminded him of Gippal, and of the days he spent in company with a small group of trusted friends - like how Yuna trusted her sphere-hunting colleagues. And among them, was Paine.

She seemed to be doing well... but before him, the ex-recorder acted as if they had never met. It stabbed his heart, a little, but it was completely understandable. They believed it would be best to split up and avoid detection. He, Paine, Gippal, and Nooj...

"By the way... Have you seen the contents of the sphere?"

"Yes." He was glad Yuna didn't even attempt to lie.

"Then... I suppose I have a little explaining to do." To deny the Gullwings the chance to learn what exactly they had seen in the sphere would be rude. They deserved at least _some _information for their troubles. Baralai faced away from the party, putting care into phrasing the words carefully inside his mind without giving up too much of the secret. "What you saw was Vegnagun. A weapon built roughly a thousand years ago. It's currently being held under some tight security. The location is, of course," he crossed his arms seriously, "highly classified."

"I see Yevon still likes its secrets," Paine remarked suddenly, her tone sardonic and full of distrust. Yes, something the Praetor wasn't proud of. He disliked secrets himself, however if dangerous information went into the hands of the public, there would no doubt be individuals who'd use that knowledge to harm the world.

Endearing, light-hearted chuckles resounded in the hallway, a robotic reaction in which Baralai found it necessary to diffuse the thick tension present in the air. "True." He then lowered his arms and swerved around to face the Gullwings, locking eyes with Yuna - the sincerity once again present in his brown eyes. "The Youth League would like nothing more than to use Vegnagun to control Spira." This assumption was proven by the fact Mevyn Nooj had personally led his faction to storm the Kilika Temple for the sphere. That's why, along with the morbid memory of two years ago, when Nooj had purposefully planted a bullet into Baralai's back which nearly took his life, he could not be trusted. "But do not be afraid. We will stop them at all costs."

For a fleeting moment, Baralai's cajoling, impressive and firm words made Yuna want to believe that the Youth League was truly in the wrong. They're a bunch of reckless, young people who frequently went around picking the fights, after all.

"Tell me..." She murmured, her mismatched colored eyes on the verge of pleading. "Who was the man in the sphere?"

"Hmm..." Baralai made a motion to shrug, the words 'I don't know' on the tip of his tongue, however he stopped himself before folding his arms in thought.

Despite having months of exploiting his position, rummaging through ancient records of Spira's history that was stashed away in the vaults of Bevelle (before Trema had the chance to collect them all and venture deep into the Via Infinito to destroy them), there wasn't much to gather about this sole individual. Except he was once a resident of the metropolis Zanarkand a thousand years ago whom had planned to use Vegnagun against the enemy city during the great Machina War.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Baralai felt he should know him personally, but... "I couldn't say."

"I see." He wished, upon seeing the look of utter disappointment on Yuna's face, that he could've done something more to help her. Perhaps point her in the direction of the books himself, and tell her to scour through every last record if only to find a mere name.

The doors creaked open, causing Baralai to look up from his thoughts and unfold his arms. The Gullwings' navigator, Dachi, entered the scene in a reserved form of panic and urgency.

"Hey, we got a distress signal from the Celsius! Gullwings, we're leaving!"

The leader exited first, eager to leave this creepy place of Yevonite baldies, having been especially silent to preserve some class. His sister quickly followed his cue. Paine hesitated to throw a farewell to a former friend; however she thought against it and simply left. Yuna lingered for a few moments, rewarding Baralai's generosity with a silent smile. "Thank you," she whispered delicately and he produced a modest grin in return.

"You're welcome."

_We never got the chance to know each other very well. Me being a sphere hunter, him being the Praetor..._

_Yet, somehow... I have come to trust him more than anyone else I know._


	3. Bonding Time

Five months, and it's _finally_ updated. Sorry it took so long. I was procrastinating, and Razer Athane was busy with her life, but it's all good. At least the chapter is longer for you to enjoy. The new locations I added in Bevelle was something I found in Parron's story _Of Sun_, and found no harm in putting in my fic (as long as you know it belongs to her). Oh, and here's the footnotes for the Al Bhed language usage.

1) _What do you think you're doing?! Stop dilly-dallying and get Yuna!_

2)_ Let them have their alone time._

You can imagine this scenario, can you? :3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Bonding Time**

* * *

_It all began when I saw this sphere of you. At least, it looked like you. I couldn't say for sure. I thought I might find more spheres like it when I joined the Gullwings, so I did. _

_The Gullwings are sphere hunters, mostly made up of Al Bhed, but all the same - they are my dear friends._

The Gullwings' Barkeep, a hypello dressed in green overalls and an orange bandana tied around his neck, waddled into the engine room. "Intruders?" he drawled heavily, his yellow eyes staring unblinkingly at the trio. "Anything mishing? Shtill inveshtitagating."

Before Yuna, Rikku, and Paine could dismally reply they got nothing, both their navigator and technical prodigy dashed into the room. Shinra, predictably garbed in his exoskeleton suit, stepped forward to report to the girls of their findings. "It's official. We've been burgled. The broken sphere from the Zanarkand ruins is missing."

"Looks like the burglar left us a present." Hugged in Dachi's arms was a large incandescent pink sphere that both he and Shinra found lying in the cockpit, emblazoned with a peculiar heart-shaped insignia, which could only hint at one person.

* * *

_**A blonde-haired woman had her back to the recording, until she swerved around and haughtily flicked her needle-sharp fan.**_

"_**Who's on top now, Dullwings?" Behind her, you could see one of her underlings, Ormi, the fat one; spinning round and round childishly on the pilot's seat, truly mocking Aniki for what he's worth.**_

_**Whoever held the camera angled it to follow the scantily clad woman's movements as she strode forward, glowering at the sphere. The Gullwings had the unpleasant close-up of her smug grin.**_

"_**It'll be a thousand years before you can take on the **_**mighty**_** LeBlanc!" she proclaimed pretentiously, cackling with hilarity. Appearing on both sides of their boss, Ormi and Logos joined in on the laughter, before the sphere shut down.**_

* * *

"She got us," Paine said, bemused, crossing her arms. Who knew the self-proclaimed rival of the Gullwings had the tenacity and brashness to steal their sphere? Paine developed a new found respect for LeBlanc, but she wondered for a moment how long said respect would last.

Placing both hands on her hips, Yuna remarked in an exasperated tone, "Oh, poopie."

"Yuna," Rikku exclaimed, shocked, "Don't talk like that!"

Throwing her arms down at her sides, she faced Rikku and retorted defensively, "I'm just copying you!" as if Yuna had the right to accuse her cousin of being a good role model. _Not._

The blonde Al Bhed only shook her head, shrugging her arms in a flippant manner. It's one thing for Rikku to do it, because she's endearing like that, but it's a whole different story if Yuna decided to follow her cousin's eccentric ways.

"That's nice," Paine softly remarked, sarcastic, "and?"

With new found vigor and anxious excitement, Yuna strode forward and pumped her arms behind her, exclaiming, "We're gonna take it back! No one messes with us!" Turning around to face her friends, Yuna brought her hands back up and entwined her fingers – a small habit of demureness.

"And what about Vegnagun?" Paine asked seriously, stepping closer to Yuna.

Pondering quietly to herself, Yuna recalled the past. Of a time it was her dedication, her entire life to sacrifice herself for the world. She saved innocents, and dealt with the ill-will just so the world could be a better place. But unexpectedly, Yuna was here, alive, when she wasn't supposed to. And living a new life as a sphere hunter at that. Why should she revert back to her old role? She was a free individual now, no longer a hero. The world didn't need her anymore. The world doesn't need _another hero._

Frustrated of where the angst-ridden train of thought was going, Yuna vigorously shook her head and frowned deeply.

"We're forgetting who we are! We're sphere hunters, the Gullwings!" Stomping forward, she lifted a fist in front of her, glaring ahead at nothing, but challenging the world to oppose her words. And if not the world, then just one individual, preferably LeBlanc.

Rikku smiled broadly, gloating with happiness, and immediately followed her cousin's cue. Both Yuna and Rikku glanced at the grey-haired woman to see if she would do the same. Paine smirked, amused, as if saying "if I must," and took her place at Yuna's left, raising her right arm identical to theirs. Together, the girls laughed. Yuna jumped to clap Rikku's hands with both and then turned to do the same with Paine. Rikku whooped for joy and Paine coolly placed an arm on Yuna's shoulder, giving a one-handed clap to Rikku; the perfect picture of female camaraderie.

Aniki, upon entering the engine room, leapt off the high platform and landed in front of his team. "That's right!" he exclaimed jubilantly, suddenly striking an energetic pose. Tilting his knees and hips and rolling his arms rapidly from left to right, he sassily said, "We steal back what is stolen. It is the law of the sphere hunters," before planting his feet firmly on the ground, next twirling around to glare at LeBlanc in his mind's eye. "Now we go to Chateau LeBlanc! We attack in the name of honor!"

'_That's our leader,'_ Yuna humorously thought, amused of his random antics.

"…get our hineys kicked in the name of honor," Shinra said smartly, his tone filled with boredom.

"Maybe we can sneak in in disguise," Yuna proposed, this being the first thing that came into mind.

"That's it!" Aniki squealed, practically on high. Who knew this goody-goody, two-shoe young lady would blossom into such a devious young woman? It made him grin in amorous delight. "Yuna, you're brilliant!" It was all Dachi and Shinra could do to restrain Aniki from attacking Yuna in one of his perverted hugs.

"So, we fly around until we find LeBlanc's gang…" Rikku trailed off.

"Beat them up and steal their uniforms," Paine finished, glad of the prospect, then added as an afterthought, "Three of them."

'_Is this considered a strip search?' _Yuna could only blush and laugh at the thought.

* * *

**Youth League's HQ, Mushroom Rock Road**

Sitting in his office, the Mevyn of the Youth League was slumped forward on his desk, head hanging down with long and messy brown hair obscuring his face, his breathing becoming uneven and laborious. He focused solely on breathing, not because it was _important, _but because it gave him something to simply channel his energy into, something to reach for, something to distract himself.

"Sir, why don't you get some rest?" Lucil, the redhead suggested, showing pure worry for her captain, "You look ill…"

He scoffed in aloof regard to his right hand man, completely disregarding the poor state of his health. "Not ill. Broken." Nooj tilted his face and gazed at her with dark, contemptuous eyes; looking past her at something that did not exist. "My body is half machina. I'm kept alive beyond my time. Calling me Unsent would only be half wrong."

'_Not this again…' _Lucil frowned in dismay. Whenever Nooj spoke in this chilly, haunting manner, it never failed to perturb her. It hadn't been that long ago, his last episode, and she truly had wished it wouldn't return. "…I haven't heard you talk like that for quite awhile," she said, her voice wavering and upset.

A wry chuckle died in his throat, speaking again as if she had not interrupted him in the first place. "Even now, there's something inside me that craves death. Could it be my flesh wants freedom, or maybe the cold machina side wants company? Or perhaps… something else inside me that despises life." What he would do now to end his life, this dull and pathetic misery, but true to his warrior heart, he wanted to die in battle, to at least die in an honorable way. A certain ex-recorder, however, had rudely meddled with his death wish few years ago.

"Sir!" If her captain believed she would just stand by and tolerate this madness from him, he was wrong.

"Something wrong with a leader that seeks death?" Nooj mentally scoffed at the young woman's concern. It did not affect him. So little affected him anymore. Except for a mysterious brunette woman who wouldn't stop appearing in his dreams; surreal dreams of a city laid to ruins for an entire millennium.

"Were you not the Mevyn, I'd knock some sense into you!" Lucil snapped, bringing him out of his reverie, anchoring him back to reality. New Yevon, his enemy. The members claimed to have moved on from the old ways, but were hypocritically keeping secrets away from the main public, and it's the Youth League's goal to unearth those secrets, because the foundation of Spira's future lies in its past. _'But what is _my_ goal…?'_

"It's quite absurd, really." He shook his head, a sardonic smirk twisting his face, "I profess to seek Spira's true nature, and I do not even know my own." He slowly averted his gaze and stared at nothing, wondering what he was doing here. _'Why am I still alive? Why do I still care… about them?' _Memories of his old teammates, faded and blurry with neglect, played within his conscience like a movie recording. The laughter and the smiles, and the tears and the violence; it was all very disgustingly nostalgic.

The guilt and self-pity pervaded his stone-cold heart, but his mind was nowhere in reach. Something else completely deluded his sense of right and wrong with a ridiculous notion that he still yearned for someone he had failed to protect.

'_Paine…'_

* * *

**New Yevon HQ, Bevelle**

The Praetor and his advisor spent their afternoon outside in the Temple courtyard, basking in the balmy heat and lovely view of the florescent garden. The people trickling in and out of the garden dared not to interrupt them, except politely greet the two as they passed by on their way to the Library of Records, the inner Sanctum, or the Department of Relations. Everyone always seemed to have something to do, somewhere to go, a feeling Baralai sympathized too well with and was grateful for this break Quinn badgered him to have.

"Gah!" Grandfather Quinn gagged, loudly placing the teacup down on the table. "I _told_ them I don't want any stinkin' tea! How can you stomach such _acid_?"

Baralai chuckled, infinitely amused, sipping the sweet-bitter, soothing tea before replying cheerfully, "You're a child at heart."

Quinn harrumphed, as if being referred to as a child insulted him. "No, you just happen to be an old soul."

A servant in a plain dress entered the garden, briefly bowing to Baralai and Quinn, before delivering the message a group of people requested to see the Praetor. When asked who, it revealed to be the Gullwings. Pleasantly surprised, Baralai uncrossed his legs and placed his half-empty cup of tea down on the table, wondering as to what purpose they had bothered to visit. "By all means, invite them in!" Thereafter, he turned to his present company, and bowed his head slightly, appearing regretful, "I apologize to cut our time short, Grandfather…"

"Ah, I _see_ how it is…" he grumbled, wiping his wet lips with a clean napkin.

"What?" Baralai asked naïvely.

"You say you're busy, and yet your lady friend comes to visit you - as if you have all the time in the world to indulge her," he remarked slyly.

"It's not like that!" Baralai denied vehemently, blushing furiously. How could he talk about the High Summoner in such a way? She deserved more respect for her status, let alone for what she has _done _for Spira. Heck, Baralai's dignity deserved more respect. What did the man take him for?

The servant soon came back, but this time not alone. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine followed close behind her, and Baralai quickly stood to face them.

"I wasn't expecting you," Baralai replied frankly, inwardly scolding himself for the wrong choice of proper greetings.

"We didn't give you news of our arrival, so it's understandable," Yuna said, wondering if it could've been better to let him know ahead of time. What if they had barged in during an inappropriate time?

"I'm not busy at the moment, so I have time to spare." A finger persistently poked at his side, directing Baralai's attention to his companion.

"You're not going to introduce me?" Quinn simpered, a doleful expression on his wrinkly face.

Baralai couldn't resist laughing. "I apologize. This is my advisor, Quinn, a good friend of mine."

"And don't hesitate to call me grandpa." He jumped forward to snatch Yuna's hands, holding them as tight as his meek grasp would let him. "It'd make me a very happy man. I've heard much about you young lady, but refuse to believe anything those old codgers have said unless I saw you with my own two eyes!" There were so many things Quinn wanted to ask her; to meet the High Summoner wasn't something that happened everyday, after all. But he'd rather not pester the young lady with his senile ramblings.

His enthusiasm startled her somewhat, but that didn't stop Yuna from smiling and freely expressing her thoughts. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Grandfather." She liked him. Quinn had a warm, paternal air about him, a trait rarely shared among other people his age.

"I'm Rikku," the girl chimed jovially, grinning from ear-to-ear, "I also happen to be Yuna's cousin, so if you try any funny business, mister," she wagged her finger in Baralai's face for emphasis, "I'll kick your keister all the way to Mt. Gagazet! Kimahri will know exactly what to do with you." Baralai blinked, vaguely recalling the name. Kimahri? One of Yuna's guardians? The Elder of the Ronso people?

The corner of his lips rose slightly, unfazed of her threat, but amused nonetheless. "I'll take your word for it, Rikku." Baralai turned to regard Paine next, not because she was a friend, but because it would seem suspicious to ignore her. He didn't want the Gullwings and Quinn to suspect.

"And you?" The other two girls were unaware of the tension between them, of the déjà vu both Paine and Baralai shared, because this chance meeting oddly mimicked their first, back in Bikanel Desert.

"…Paine," she introduced lamely with her signature frown in place.

"It's nice to meet you, Paine." A well-practiced smile curved his lips. The true message concealed beneath the formality was masked amongst the others well, but to Paine, she knew: _It's nice to see you again._

"Likewise." It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or sincere. The Paine he knew never behaved this bitter and closed off, but other than that nothing much had changed about her. A mixture of disappointment and relief swept over him, but he didn't want to dwell on it for too long.

"You know," Rikku began, looking around the garden in wonder, "I've always wanted to see the Temple garden without being arrested for it." Usually an Al Bhed stepping foot into the Yevonites' home city meant treason or sometimes death, but being the High Summoner's cousin did have its perks. "Oh, Paine, look! Aren't those flowers pretty?"

Raising an eyebrow at Rikku's subtle attempt at diversion, Paine guessed at her true intentions and decided to humor her. "You're right. I've never seen flowers like those before."

Grandfather Quinn practically jumped at the opportunity to assist the girls. "That is because certain flowers can only grow in certain types of soil and climate. But you haven't seen anything, yet. Check these out; this one is called a Hydrangea and this one Anemone…" The old advisor guided his accomplices to the direction of the flowers aforementioned.

Yuna seriously didn't expect to be left alone with him. Rikku playing matchmaker happened to cross her mind, but Paine? It was unlike her to play along. And what's up with the old man? Baralai's eyes followed them suspiciously, having similar thoughts in mind. Not that he was against having a relationship, but he didn't think it was important right now.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Baralai began suddenly, diverting Yuna's attention away from her friends, "what made you want to become a sphere hunter?"

"Well, you can say… I'm looking for something."

"Like what?" Baralai inquired, curious.

"It's hard to explain…" Yuna suddenly felt self-conscious about mentioning someone so important and precious to a person she hardly knew. She did not intend to put off the man like that, but hopefully he could find it within himself to understand. Tidus was her first love, a memory she feared losing, but she knew that he could be so much more than that once again; and that's why she was on this quest.

"You don't have to force yourself. It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." His graciousness always did succeed to make her feel guilty, but it couldn't be helped. Now the two had gone quiet, for a lack of better things to say. Nervous, Yuna raised both her hands, tapping the flat palms gently against each other. Baralai stole a curious glance at the young woman, whose gaze was focused longingly at her friends, wishing for their company, before his eyes noticed what adorned her left wrist.

"I see you're wearing my gift." He smiled, pointing to the ornament fastened around her wrist. The moonstone stitched onto the black leather bracelet, he recognized it from the tiara he gave her.

"Oh, yes. I hope you don't mind me customizing it…" He shook his head.

"Not at all. I gave it to you to have, so I can't argue." His hand gently wrapped around her hand, and lifted it to take a closer look. "It looks pretty," Baralai said sincerely, his smile softening along with his tone. "Honestly, I'm glad you like it."

"About the arranged marriage…" Yuna trailed off awkwardly, stealing her hand back from his grasp. The first time they met, he didn't exactly make his answer clear, and Yuna wasn't exactly keen on bringing it up again, but she needed to make sure where she stood with him in case if he got the wrong impression.

His hand dropped back to his side, a little saddened by her action. "Hm, yes." Baralai pondered briefly before he gave a polite smile, which didn't reach his eyes. "Rest assured, I'm not pursuing you." Folding his arms behind his back so they could be nowhere near her; the seemingly habitual action almost gave her the impression he'd distance himself for her own personal comfort. Once again, the guilt washed over her. "I won't ask for your hand in marriage if you don't want me to." Yuna was grateful he understood, let alone wasn't insulted that she rejected the idea which could've boosted his reputation. But she truly wished Baralai would stop acting so formal and uptight. Wasn't he in the presence of friends? Then again, it was partially Yuna's fault.

"So, what brings you to Bevelle?" Baralai soon asked, simply to re-open conversation. Yuna decided, respecting his effort to ease the awkward tension, to answer him in honesty.

"My friends and I are flying around Spira looking for something."

"I can be of assistance." Yuna smiled kindly at his generous offer.

"On the day we came to give you the sphere of Vegnagun, someone burgled us."

"Was that the emergency?"

She nodded. "There is this sphere hunter, LeBlanc, who stole a sphere of ours. You know how the sphere hunter code goes: 'We steal back what is stolen.'" Upon recalling the memory Aniki brashly stating this, Yuna giggled. Baralai wanted to be in on the joke, but kept the wish secret. "Together, we planned on infiltrating her base to get it back, but Rikku, Paine, and I need syndicate uniforms."

He blinked, thoughtful, scavenging through his memories - of the hours he spent reading through paperwork, signing the requests that earned approval, and a particular set of documents, which debriefed him in the affairs occurring around the world of Spira. Especially those of the infamous sphere hunter, LeBlanc, and her current whereabouts.

Vaguely Baralai recalled her profile. Chateau LeBlanc was her home, based out in the used-to-be Guado's city, Guadosalam. A widespread amount of grunts were employed under her watch, and from what he had been informed LeBlanc was seeking ways to become more notorious. "According to my sources, there has been some activity going on in the Djose Highroad. It appears LeBlanc and her men are trying to expand their territory. You might be able to steal some uniforms there." Baralai hoped Gippal had it under control over there. After all, his Al Bhed friend happened to be the Head of the Machine Faction, the Djose Temple being their base of operations. It relieved him somewhat that Gippal's party remained neutral on New Yevon and Youth League affairs, instead choosing to supply machina equally to both sides.

"Ah, thank you, Praetor!" Yuna smiled happily, clapping her hands together, "That would surely help." Now the Gullwings had another lead.

"You don't have to refer to me by my title," he remarked bashfully, "Baralai is fine."

"Okay," Yuna complied, but then grinned coyly. "Then, you have to refer to me by _my_ name also."

"I recall your cousin telling me that." He chuckled at the memory. Yuna raised an eyebrow when he silently beckoned her to step closer. When she did, he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Don't tell me the reason for your visit is to exploit our friendship for information?"

"What?" Yuna deadpanned, shocked by the accusation. "N-no. It is not! How could you think—?" His laughter cut off the rest of her words, and Yuna's cheeks burned in embarrassment. '_He was teasing me!' _Oddly, she felt pleased to discover this side of him. Beyond the polite and quiet exterior was a sense of humor. So he _did _know how to loosen up. Baralai certainly did branch off from the stereotypical stiff and bossy image.

"I know milady is not that kind of person," he said, his brown eyes glowing with mirth.

"Well, that's not the only reason, actually…" Embarrassed, Yuna clasped her hands at her backside, next rocking her hips back and forth cutely. Kindness flared in her smile. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh…" Flattered by her comment, Baralai blushed, though it was concealed by his dark skin. "Thank you."

She heard chattering from her ear piece and listened intently, requesting Baralai a few moments of silence. Aniki's voice bellowed high above Dachi's and Shinra's, a growl of dismay reverberating deep within his throat. _"I don't like this guy. He's too nice!"_

Dachi soon responded. _"He seems okay to me."_

"_Can't say she's not falling for his charm."_

At Shinra's remark, Aniki literally roared, causing Yuna, Rikku and Paine to flinch at its volume. He spoke in Al Bhed, and extremely fast, _"Rikku! Fryd tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk?! Cdub temmo-tymmoehk yht kad Yuna!"_

She giggled, murmuring, _"Ooh… Mad dras ryja draen ymuha desa." _

Aniki panicked and turned to the next person, reverting back to his second language. _"Paine! Do something!"_

"_Not my problem," _Paine replied nonchalantly.

He yelled in frustration before speaking to the woman in question, _"Yuna! Code… uh… GREEN! Get away from that man! He's dang -"_

_SMACK, _thud.

"_Aniki?" _Yuna asked, hesitant.

Dachi answered back instead, his amusement seeping in the audio, _"Don't listen to him. He's overreacting."_

Baralai furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, before speaking, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I guess not." The confusion was evident in her voice, but Yuna dismissed the odd occurrence. "The thing is… I don't have a lot of fond memories here," she explained, as if that could excuse her reluctance to even step foot in this place. "True, Bevelle is where I was born, but… I spent the remainder of my childhood in Besaid, training to become a summoner."

"Like your father," Baralai interrupted, and mentally prayed, _'May he rest in peace_.'

Yuna nodded, and continued. "It might have been difficult, but I had my guardians…" Pausing only to reminisce the few months she traveled in company with beloved friends, her eyes glowed bright with fondness, a ghost of a smile gracing her face. "My pilgrimage wouldn't have been bearable without their smiles and laughter."

She stopped for a moment, enveloping herself in such memories, and as always, she remembered him and his infectious, childish but charismatic smile, their little laughing competition in the early stages of the pilgrimage, just generally _getting to know _who the man was. Yuna couldn't resist a tiny smile, because just the memories alone filled her with happiness, but it was only a shadow of the joy she once felt. She wondered, if her journey was successful, would she feel the full extent of happiness again?

She cleared her throat, self-conscious. "S-sorry, I rambled…"

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed it. It's nice hearing you talk without pretense." When seeing the blank look in her eyes, the lack of recognition, Baralai couldn't help but ask, "You really don't remember…" Whatever he saw behind Yuna, made him panic. "DUCK!" Grabbing her out of the spur of the moment, they both fell to the ground just before a fire ball whizzed past them and assaulted a bush of flowers. Not too long after, a water spell was cast to douse the flames. Judging from Baralai's reflexive action, this was not the first time someone wished harm to the Praetor of New Yevon. The Youth League members have been especially rowdy as of late.

Lifting himself off of Yuna, though he remained on top of her in case she needed protection, he glanced over his shoulder and scowled. Besides the demolition of his plants, whoever conjured the fire spell had purposefully aimed it in their direction. _'Is there an assassin stationed nearby?' _Alas, Baralai's paranoia shall be put to rest.

"Oops! Sorry! My aim was totally off!" It shouldn't be surprising Rikku was the perpetrator; no, it should have been expected.

"I wonder what they are doing." Baralai seethed, dusting off his green robes, and then knelt down to help Yuna on her feet. He offered her both of his hands, which she appreciatively took, and was steadily pulled to her feet. Yuna murmured a shy thanks, and then glanced at the small group of spectators surrounding Rikku and Paine, the former demonstrating the captivated audience the functions of the Garment Grid. Rikku had abandoned her bikini top and mini skirt for a darkly colored outfit reminiscent of the Black Mage, presenting her magic skills, which previously had been known to be nonexistent.

"Paine and Rikku must be showing them the Dresspheres."

"'Dresspheres?'"

Yuna nodded, and smiled brightly, tugging on his sleeve. "Come and see."

"Praetor, feast your eyes on this! These young'uns are magical girls. Magical girls, I tell ya!" Grandfather's excited voice proved to be the stronger lure. The crowd parted when Yuna and Baralai approached, letting them through to see what the commotion was all about. Rikku soon switched back to her Thief garment, much to Baralai's chagrin of her scanty appearance, and smiled mischievously, pressing a particular node before hastily passing it to an unsuspecting Paine.

The light finally gave away to reveal Paine in the _last _thing Baralai ever, _ever _expected her to wear. In this lifetime.

"I hate this Dressphere..." Paine bemoaned in distaste. Her black, leather warrior outfit was replaced by a wide, frilly teal collar with matching arm bands and a white songstress jacket to expose her top half, with only a bra to clothe her breasts. She wore skin-tight white leggings; a chain constricted around each thigh, and heeled boots. What the heck was she supposed to be? A rock 'n roll princess from some other planet or time?

After the initial shock, Baralai could not contain himself any longer. "You look hilarious!" he blurted, placing his curled fingers over his mouth to desperately stifle his laughter.

If looks could kill, Baralai would be in the Farplane by now.

"Praetor?"

He cleared his throat self-consciously, suddenly remembering where he was. Baralai then moved his hands to smooth out the invisible wrinkles on his coat just to have them do something, before clasping his hands properly behind his back. "My apologies. That was rude of me. What I meant to say was…" A silent chuckle reverberated in his chest, but fortunately the girls did not hear the sound nor had seen the motion. "The outfit is rather…" What word could he possibly use to describe this weird sight without lying through his teeth or stating the unnecessary truth? Or having his former friend skin him alive? "…flamboyant on you. Pardon my opinion, but I do not think it suits you."

Baralai tried his best not to be daunted by Paine's crimson-eyed glare. "Why not try it on for size?" she said in a growl, shoving the garment grid in his arms. He yelped in surprise when bright light suddenly enveloped him.

Long robes of white replaced his green coat with the collar and baggy sleeves streaked in violet. His pants were no longer green, but khaki; his boots no longer brown, but white; his blue bandana gone only to be replaced by a cream-colored one with triangular designs. Yuna recognized the staff clutched in his hands - the Rod of Wisdom. Absolutely enamored of the costume change, Baralai touched the turquoise globe, which was wrapped in white and blue patterns reminiscent of peacock feathers. The crowd shared a similar reaction, yet slightly louder than Baralai's. Paine, unfortunately, just had to ruin the moment.

"Wow, Praetor," Paine remarked, her taciturn voice oozing with amusement. "Don't you look pretty in white."

Seriously, if looks could _really_ kill, the Farplane would be completely overcrowded. Picking up on the hostile air, Yuna cleared her throat nervously and stepped between the two, touching the collar of his new robes in order to divert Baralai's attention.

"I think you look rather handsome, Baralai," she commented sincerely, smiling, and his anger ebbed at Yuna's kind attempts to ease the tension. "Doesn't he, Paine?" Turning to face the warrior, Yuna nonverbally admonished Paine's rude behavior with her eyes. Her smile faltered when all she did was shrug.

"Huh. I was expecting him to wear… something more girly," Rikku remarked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"I remember Shinra mentioning the clothes solely depends on the recipient's personality," Yuna mumbled thoughtfully, contemplating the mysterious yet intriguing wonders of the Dresspheres, "and gender, for that matter."

"So that's why we always look different with the same Dressphere… Funny how it works that way." Rikku shrugged, but was infinitely pleased with the result, struggling to contain a mischievous grin. Somehow, Yuna got the feeling Baralai was crying on the inside.

"Can I… really do healing magic?" he inquired, not sure what to make of this phenomenon.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Yuna suggested, her tone gentle with encouragement. But how could he experiment his new abilities if no one happened to be injured? Everyone seemed to have that same thought in mind.

Rolling her eyes from the prolonged silence, Paine unsheathed her blade from her belt and held it to her arm, slicing a bare patch of skin. Blood slowly oozed out from the cut. She hadn't even flinched. Though he narrowed his eyes at Paine disapprovingly, Baralai reluctantly lowered his new staff over the wound, eyes solely focused on the injury. He bit his lip and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do until it suddenly came to him. How to cast it, the amount of magic needed to work, the pureness of heart and unconditional compassion associated with being a practitioner of White Magic. As if he'd been mending torn flesh and cut tendons and broken bones his whole life, despite this being his first time ever casting a cure spell.

All two dozen pair of eyes watched how her wound sparkled with magic, the split skin quickly sealed to stop the blood from flowing out. When Paine wiped her arm free of blood, the cut was no longer visible. Excited murmurs broke out after the awesome spectacle, and a wide smile of amazement stretched across Baralai's face. "Fascinating! Who invented this?"

"Shinra," Rikku supplied with a proud grin, "He's a whiz-kid, and a member of the Gullwings."

Although wanting to meet the boy in person, he was distracted from asking after coming across a troubling predicament. "H-how do you take this off?"

"Oh, let me show you." Stepping closer to him, Yuna touched the stone tablet and pointed to the glowing orange spheres lodged into the nodes. "Each Garment Grid has nodes to store the Dresspheres. All you have to do is push it down, like this… and it'll disappear." True to her words, the white robes vanished in a flash of light, and his green clothing reappeared like it had never left.

"Really?" How unusual, he thought, intrigued. "How is that?"

"The clothes, weapons, and equipment are actually made of pyre flies, because the Dresspheres are the recordings of people, and through their memories we can do the things they can."

"Amazing…" Baralai breathed, truly at a loss for words. He smiled wholeheartedly. "Your friend is a genius. Thank you for showing me such a remarkable invention."

Receiving a reply along the lines of _'This guy has good tastes,' _from the inventor himself, Yuna happily relayed the gist of it to Baralai. "Shinra is glad you like it."

He returned the sentiment and folded his arms behind his back, grinning. "It's hard not to appreciate Al Bhed intelligence."

"Really? Don't you find it strange? Or, or blasphemous?" Rikku sputtered, taking his benevolent nature too good to be true. After all, Yevonites have been known to backstab people in the past.

"What? No." Baralai chuckled. "Although Yu Yevon taught us machina was sacrilegious, my mother and father always told me to keep an open mind and learn not to judge things so quickly. When I grew older, and became accustomed to the presence of machina, I soon discovered there's nothing really _wrong_ about machina unless you use it right." For a moment, Gippal flashed in his mind, and Baralai's smile widened. "Till this day, I'm glad I listened to my parents' advice."

"No wonder you're so different from the other Yevonites," Rikku exclaimed thoughtfully, more to herself than him, which made Yuna flinch at her candid remark. Such behavior would surely earn you a stern reprimand from the priests for neglecting proper acknowledgement of a higher-up. "You don't think only about yourself. Yeah… just like Yunie!"

Baralai blinked, unsure whether or not to take it as a compliment. "Pardon?"

"And that's good enough for me." She patted his arm, producing an endearing smile that gave off an aura of approval. Baralai was an okay guy, for a Yevonite.

"Aniki is getting impatient," Paine remarked, annoyed of his incessant moaning from the ear piece, "It's about time we depart." Baralai had enjoyed their company, especially Yuna's, and was not too eager to have them leave, yet, despite the responsible side of him reminding him that a meeting with the council was going to start in about twenty minutes.

"Will I see you again?"

Yuna smiled, harboring the same hope he had. "I'm sure we will." The assurance in her words, Baralai cradled it deep inside his heart. Rikku energetically waved goodbye, and Paine gave a passing nod, before the trio disappeared from view.

Once the Gullwings left and the nuns and priests scurried back to their respective business, Baralai turned to regard Grandfather Quinn with an inquisitive look, the fond smile still present on his face. "You were silent the whole time. That's unlike you."

The old man doubted Baralai was even aware of himself. It never bored him to watch youth do the things they do. "It's magnificent to watch youth blossom and smile with the blush of a rose," he remarked sagely, gently grasping Baralai's chin. Paternal warmth kindled in his old grey eyes. "Praetor, you are too young to lead. You should be out there enjoying life. After all," Quinn gave a knowing smile, "the High Summoner gal has granted everyone in Spira a new life. Take advantage of it."

Grandfather Quinn, claiming he had enough fresh air and excitement for the day, exited the courtyard, yet Baralai stood there frozen, having been slapped with an undesirable realization.

'_What am I doing? This is not why I joined New Yevon.' _Despite the sneaky, ill intentions at first, Baralai was starting to enjoy granting people order and security, and generally acting as the pillar of support to those who have lost their way and came to him for aid. His time in New Yevon taught him the world didn't revolve around him, that life meant more than just living for yourself.

It almost convinced him, _almost_, that it didn't matter, the hatred he harbored toward Nooj.

_We suffer from heartache. We yearn for the past. But humans are only capable of moving forward._

_What does that make us, frozen in time, wishing for our loved ones to return by our sides?_


	4. Confrontation

What's up? :3 I know, I know, it's been awhile. But you got to understand, this chapter was so damn hard. XP I went through a rollercoaster ride— the blood, sweat, and tears, and laughter, too. But maybe that's why I love it so much. Especially since it has a kickass battle scene in it. X3

I gotta say, THANKS A BUNCH for your constant teamwork and support, Razer Athane. You're the bestest friend I can have on the internet. Lolz

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

* * *

**Guadosalam**

The male grunt standing guard at the entrance of Chateau LeBlanc glanced at a trio of goons hastily approaching, obviously that of female concerning the orange-red uniforms. The three girls stopped in front of him, the tacky purple veils fortunately concealing their nervousness, and they poised as convincingly as they could, declaring, "Reporting for duty!"

Paine groaned inwardly, hating how ridiculous they must look in front of this doof.

"Th-thanks?" the grunt stuttered, baffled by their odd display of enthusiasm. Since when were the female goons eager to work for LeBlanc, let alone was happy with their job? Despite such suspicions, the grunt granted them entry, and the girls refrained from dashing inside like a pack of chocobos, instead casually strode passed the guard to enter LeBlanc's base.

Once the double doors were securely closed behind them, Rikku whooped for joy and happily said, "Another smashing success!"

"We're not done, yet. Where's the sphere?" Paine's lukewarm response to the Al Bhed's loud outburst helped Rikku to focus on why they were incognito in the first place. Faking and entering was the easy part, now came the hard part of searching the entire palace to find the sphere. Paine had to wonder why they were working so hard to steal back a broken sphere that didn't even work. The doors to the living room suddenly opened and Yuna stifled a surprised gasp. The three immediately retreated to the wall near the stairway, hoping to look as natural as possible.

Paine's jaw nearly dropped upon seeing the individuals who exited. _'Nooj? What's he doing here? With _LeBlanc, _of all people?' _

Disregarding the present company in the foyer, Nooj paused in his limping to regard the blonde woman. "Thank you, LeBlanc."

She moseyed up to him, her brown eyes glazed with infatuation, sparkling brighter in pride - glad she could do something useful for the Mevyn. With a crooked smile, she replied, "Anything for you, love."

"Now I know the location of Vegnagun. Spira's in for a rough ride." None of his foreboding words registered in her head, too preoccupied with the sound of his deep, rugged, husky voice and his oh so _Godly_ smile. "Take care."

"Yes, love..." she murmured, sighing deeply, extending a hand out wistfully after his retreating form until he had left the palace. "Ohh... How long must we be apart? These days without you are not easy on me, love." The warrior wanted to gag. Paine couldn't believe Nooj knew the woman, let alone tolerated her.

LeBlanc's shoulders slumped in dejection and she miserably trudged pass the Gullwings, and up the stairs to her private bedroom.

* * *

After having to go through a series of crazy events, giving LeBlanc a massage to quell her heartache, conning Ormi and Logos to reveal the secret switch, snooping around the goons' quarters only to get caught, nearly losing their lives in deactivating the security system (equipped with a moving needle wall), and discovering LeBlanc's room only to be forced into a three-on-three brawl - the Gullwings and LeBlanc finally agreed on a truce.

Now finished with viewing the no-longer broken sphere (LeBlanc had the other missing half), Yuna, Rikku, and Paine each had a hand to their chins, contemplating what they had just seen. The same thought seemed to echo inside each girl's mind. _'Is that what I think it is...?' _

LeBlanc would soon confirm their doubts. "That is the colossus, Vegnagun. We finished our analysis of the sphere. It appears to have been recorded underneath Bevelle."

Yuna didn't want to believe it, that the machina she just witnessed was the same one shown in the 'awesome' sphere with _him_, or someone who looked like _him_. It's not like Yuna didn't suspect Yevon to be holding secrets, but she should've known better than to bother trusting the doctrine again. Baralai had convinced her there was nothing to be worried about, and she wondered why he didn't tell her about this weapon before. What were his motives of being Praetor? Did he really wish good for the welfare of Spira?

Paine scoffed, not entirely surprised by this piece of information. "I see Bevelle hasn't lost its old fondness for secrets."

"Exactly," LeBlanc shouted, pointing to Paine, glad _someone _here was on the same page with her. "Those Yevon scum have been concealing that weapon all along. If anyone uses that thing, Spira is done for."

"But it's a machina!" Rikku protested, shedding a hopeful light into the dire situation. The Al Bhed girl couldn't wrap her mind around it. Vegnagun, built a thousand years ago, constructed by human hands - piece by piece, screw for screw - to create the most formidable machina in this planet. But there existed a flaw, a fact every Al Bhed knew since their toddler days. Like humans, machina don't last forever. They rust, corrosive to air and time, and soon become obsolete. Individual parts make up the machina, and if you take one away, you'll mess up the entire thing. "All we have to do is shakey-shake our way up to it and take it apart."

"That's what Noojie's got in mind," LeBlanc said, grinning, pleased of how _smoothly_ this conversation was going. "And of course, whatever he is planning is what I'm planning." There was no doubt in her mind. Whatever the Mevyn decided, LeBlanc would blindly follow him and his ideals to the very ends of the earth. Her devotion could not be swayed, regardless of what lay at the end of the journey. Now the question remained: "What about you?"

Startled that LeBlanc directly addressed her, Yuna squeaked, "Me?"

"The summoner who defeated Sin is to stand up to defend Spira again." Yuna nodded with grim acceptance, despite the turmoil brewing within. This was not what Yuna wanted - to be held responsible for the world's welfare, to have people rely on her, the invincible High Summoner. To be _expected _to rise from her little hole to save them, because they were too weak to do it themselves.

Why couldn't she live her new life like a normal person?

"So," LeBlanc's voice brought her back to the here and now, "I guess we're all on the same side. We'll be waiting for you."

LeBlanc and her two goons hadn't even reached the door when Paine suspiciously asked, "Waiting where?"

She turned around and scoffed, staring at her as if she was stupid. "Don't be silly, love. On your airship, of course. I've always wanted to take a spin on that thing."

LeBlanc's arrogance literally repulsed Rikku. _'How dare she think she can hitchhike on our Celsius without even bothering to ask for permission?' _"Ever heard of asking?" the Al Bhed furiously remarked, dashing after the three who fled in time to escape the girl's wrath.

Paine looked to her other friend, concerned by Yuna's pensive silence, wondering how she was taking this. The warrior hadn't known her for very long, not as long as Rikku anyway, but she cared about Yuna, and couldn't even begin to imagine the depth of her conflicted feelings. Every side possessed strong reasons for doing what they chose to do, whatever the reasons might be.

Baralai, what was he thinking? It's not like him to meddle with international affairs. Why did he become Praetor? Nooj, too. Why was he the Mevyn of the Youth League? And what about Gippal? He's the only one choosing not to get involved.

'_What is happening to all my friends?'_

* * *

_I didn't want to get too involved. Not like when I was a summoner... But! Baralai had every right to be involved, and... _

_Maybe, just maybe, if he'd let me... I'd like to help him._

* * *

When Baralai had received a message that Isaaru, a fellow New Yevon member, had returned to Head Quarters together with his baby brother and the Kinderguardians, he made time in his tight schedule to see them. Now gathered together in the Library of Records, Baralai faced the man whilst leaning on the desk, which was heavily strewn with a random assortment of informational documents, manuscripts, and books. The library maintenance would have to wait.

"It has been awhile, Praetor." Isaaru smiled a little humbly, and Baralai returned the sentiment.

"Yeah, long time no see, Praetor Baralai!" Pacce chirped, waving his hand wildly. In reaction to his loud informality, Isaaru scolded the boy tersely about manners and respect, which caused Baralai to laugh.

"What brings you two here? I thought you were working with Cid at Zanarkand, correct?"

"Yes. In the topic of business, Zanarkand as a tourist attraction was a complete success. Many people enjoyed the experience, as did I."

"I've heard it's beautiful there," Baralai said, recalling a nun mentioning her vacation trip at the ancient city. "I've been meaning to go and see it once I am able to squeeze in an off day."

"About that, Praetor…" Isaaru lowered his head in shame. "The reason I came back to Head Quarters is because we decided to close down the attraction a few days ago."

"Is that so?" Now this was news. Baralai folded his arms thoughtfully and inquisitively asked, "And why is that?"

"We had a sudden outbreak of monkeys," Isaaru answered with a knowing smile, in which Baralai raised an eyebrow in bemusement. '_I wonder how _that_ happened...'_

"Lady Yuna was sure upset!" Pacce exclaimed, spontaneous as he could be. Isaaru spoke to elaborate, his tone no longer light, but solemn.

"From my understanding, Cid disclosed to me how his niece was uncomfortable with the idea of sharing her memories prior to defeating Sin with other people. Looking back on it now, I'm guilty for believing we could use sacred grounds for an attraction. It is disrespectful to those who had lost their lives during the years of tyranny under Sin."

"True," Baralai murmured, inwardly relieved of this change of events. In the beginning, he was opposed to the frivolous idea, despite the ingenuity of it, for it was simply stupid. But Baralai had not been Praetor at the time, and the previous one expressed immediate delight for the proposition. The commercial success drawn so many people, along with the sphere hunter craze instigated by Trema – it spread like an epidemic, swarming throughout Spira. All factors Baralai had no control over then, but now possessed the authority to speak his opinion.

"Here." Gingerly placing a heavy stack of books into Isaaru's arms, Baralai gave a charming, reserved smile. "Please, do owe me the pleasure of carrying this for me." _'I think some revenge is in order here. Work Isaaru to the bone with menial tasks. I shall be looking forward to the next several months.'_

"O-of course, Praetor…" Not one to disobey the Praetor, he complied with the request. "Where to?" Baralai took a pile of books also and turned to his subordinate.

"These go into my office." Isaaru followed Baralai who led the way out of the library, and both thanked a priest who politely opened the door for them.

"Oh, let me help!" Stealing a whole wad of manuscripts into his little arms, Pacce hurriedly jogged to catch up to the two men.

"Why, thank you, Pacce," Baralai replied with a smile, "That is awfully nice of you, but you don't have to do that."

"Lady Yuna always helps people. And I want to follow her example!" the young sphere hunter said, full of excitement and zeal, "Since she's doing all she can for New Yevon, I better do my part too."

At this curious piece of information, Baralai frowned, halting in his steps. "Who told you that?"

Pacce abruptly halted, feeling ashamed for no one reason under Baralai's stern look. "Told me what?"

The elder brother stopped to look between the two. "You mean Lady Yuna being a member of our party?" Isaaru said, a little bemused, "She gave us the secret sphere, so the priests and I assumed she joined our cause. Am I not right?"

"You are absolutely wrong. Yuna and her friends explicitly stated they held no interest in taking part of our affairs." If it weren't for the heavy stack of books in his arms, Baralai would've been free to rub his temples in distress. _'What are the priests thinking?'_

"Praetor!" This didn't sound like good news…

A nun frantically sprinted down the hall to reach them, and she bent down with her hands clasped over her chest to moderate her harsh panting. Once she regained her breath, she lifted her head and looked at Baralai, speaking loud and clear, "Praetor. Someone has infiltrated our base and… and…" She paused to catch her escaped breath once again. "The sector that has been keeping Vegnagun - the intruder has breached our security!"

Rapidly digesting this dire news, Baralai's eyes widened. One single name flitted through his intense scramble of thoughts. It invaded every corner of his mind, and his heart turned bitter with frustration. _'Nooj!'_

"Excuse me," Baralai hissed hastily, dropping the books without warning into the nun's arms, running to his resting quarters - ignoring all who walked passed him or called his name.

'_It has to be him. It has to be! Who else, besides the four of us, knows? Who else has the death wish to control Vegnagun? And out of the four of us, he has the _most _cause, for it is tainted by anger and vengeance.'_

He turned the contents of his office upside down to gather what he needed for the fiend-infested undergrounds. Reloading the bullets in his pistol and restocking his supply on potions and ethers, he snatched his double-edged staff and stormed out the room.

* * *

_Tip… tip… tip…_

A red jumpsuit clad man limped his way through the maze-like corridors of Bevelle's underground passageways. The long, metal cane clutched firmly in his hand helped push the left side of his body of prosthetics to move forward. He ignored all his pain, and focused solely on his goal. It was the only way he had managed to get through so far - focus on _one thing only._

* * *

Yuna aimed her twin Tiny Bee guns at the fiend, her grip strong and steady, and pulled the triggers in rapid succession. The fiend was mercilessly bombarded by a barrage of bullets. By the time Yuna ran out of ammo, the monster collapsed with a despairing howl and dispersed into a frenzy of glittering pyre flies.

Rikku and Paine had already finished eliminating the fiends at their ends, and all three wasted no time to press forward. It was so silent, so desolate that their footsteps echoed loudly within the iron-wrought, intersecting hallways, the sound bouncing back to greet their ears. Granted, the girls didn't exactly have a clue where to go, and with Rikku's impeccable sense of directions, they easily got themselves lost.

Eventually, by a stroke of luck, the identical pathways began to thin until there was only one left in front of them. Leaping over the platforms, they reached the other side and abruptly were stopped by Paine's outstretched arm.

"Paine?" Yuna inquired, but the warrior shushed her with a single glare. They heard an extra pair of footsteps bound closer. '_Who could possibly be here besides us?' _Appearing from the left curve of the hallway, a familiar man clad in green clothing tilted his head curiously to the company, his sepia eyes wide from unpleasant surprise.

"The Gullwings?" Yuna gulped inaudibly, dread and anxiety invading every nerve and fiber of her body.

'_Why him? Why did it have to be Baralai who found us…?' _

"I was wondering who was here." He gave a casual smile which disarmed Yuna's silent front to adopt a guilty one instead. At this, Baralai's grin deepened to a frown of disappointment at the High Summoner. "You don't have to tell me," he replied condescendingly, ambling towards the group, his arms leisurely swinging at his sides, "I know why you've come. You're here to destroy the weapon that threatens all Spira: Vegnagun. Am I right?" He halted in front of them, pausing for a moment to study their speechless looks before continuing. "If it could be destroyed we could have done so long ago. But Vegnagun _must not be touched_," he warned, emphasizing the last four words. "Neither you nor Nooj seem to understand that."

Mildly surprised to hear of her former friend's name, Paine inquired sceptically, "You spoke to Nooj?"

Baralai hesitated to answer, because in truth he ventured deep underground to find Nooj, killing hordes of fiends if only to defend himself, but he had yet to cross him. However, who else had the sheer guts to infiltrate Bevelle _and _neared the atrocious weapon to prompt it to flee? Baralai allowed past betrayals to blind his judgment. "He… cannot be trusted."

"And you can be?" Rikku retorted, making a sharp wave of her hand.

"Touché." The Al Bhed girl had spunk; he had to credit her for that. "Yes, I suppose," he started, turning his back on the three, taking several steps forward, "Yevon has brought that distrust upon itself." '_And I am left to deal with the consequences. If Yevon is unable to redeem itself in the end, I'll do everything in my power to set it right again.'_ His chivalrous, selfless words had to be countered by a tiny voice, one belonging to mistrust. _'...like it was ever right in the first place.' _Breaking off from his train of thoughts, he swerved back around to face them, his voice serious with stubborn reassurance. "At any rate, you need not interfere. Leave Vegnagun to me."

He's using it again. That charm of his, which coaxed Yuna to believe that everything will be alright, that everything will be okay, that Spira is _safe - _but she knew deep down that that was not the case. As much as she wanted to step down and let someone else take the reigns to save the world, Yuna was tired of doing nothing while a threat as tremendously dangerous as Sin continued to exist.

"What are you planning to do?" Yuna inquired, stepping forward indignantly.

"The only thing I can do…" Silence held them all for a moment, and during that time, Baralai had no choice but to withdraw his double-edged razor rod equipped to his backside. He clasped it tightly in front of him with one hand and furrowed his eyebrows, speaking firmly, "Keep those who would seek to harm Vegnagun away. Please, leave."

If only they knew how much it pained him to confront them, but alas to avoid a fight would grant the trio passage to the abomination known as Vegnagun, and consequently, be annihilated. Just because they were led by the High Summoner who defeated Sin and brought about the Eternal Calm did _not _mean that they could overcome the mechanical monstrosity themselves.

Dismissing his polite order, Paine walked forward, pausing for a moment to hold her sword before her, and glared fiercely at Baralai. Deep down, she didn't want to do this… after all, Baralai had been a friend, long ago. But still, she had to swallow her pride and do it. If not for her friends, new _or _old, then for Spira. And if not for Spira, then for herself. "Yuna, Rikku, I'm going."

Baralai, surprised and disheartened at this, called her name. "Paine!" She ignored him, and dashed forward, for if she didn't move now, she never would. Old feelings, new feelings— both were unnecessary in the midst of battle. Baralai and Paine knew this, and that's why they were the ones to make the first move, sword and staff clashing swing for thrust. And Rikku, she didn't need to think twice. She'd faithfully support Paine's back.

Rikku pulled out her Garment Grid and touched a glowing sphere, suddenly being enveloped in blinding, colorful light from head to toe. The Al Bhed girl had changed into a heavily armored outfit with a mean-looking gun gripped in both hands; an Alchemist. A force to be reckoned with. She brandished two grenades and pulled off the metal rings with her teeth to activate them, next thrusting the explosives high into the air in Baralai's direction, hollering, "Fire in the hole!"

He panicked when spotting them. Adrenaline pumped in his body, driving him to leap forward and swing his staff like a baseball bat, succeeding in sending one back to the pitcher.

With a startled shriek, Rikku raised her arms to defend herself and Baralai instinctively ducked to cover his head. It hadn't even touched the ground when both immediately detonated, the explosions four feet in diameter, the heat waves nine feet long. Powerful enough to scorch their clothing, singe their skin, and muddle their senses. Every individual in the area was distraught and confused.

Everything was happening too fast. Baralai and Paine fiercely exchanging blows, and Rikku adding more to the violence without considering to break the fight— Yuna knew what she needed to do.

Without warning, a cloud of darkness blanketed his eyes, blinding him, and Baralai immediately stood stock-still to restrain his anxious nerves. _'I may be blind, but I still have my ears to direct me.' _The distant, rhythmic tapping of boots, like… someone was dancing - at 2 o'clock.

And another set of footsteps; the loud, sharp clicking of high-heeled boots. It approached him slowly from nearby, at 11 o'clock. Closer and closer - until the air got sliced by a heavy weapon, producing a faint burst of wind to his left. Hastily he ducked, and felt the attack nick some strands of his hair off. Imagine what it would've been like for his face, if he hadn't waited for another second to dodge. Hearing the heavy blade veer diagonally, he lifted his staff with both hands to stave off Paine's attack.

A bullet suddenly pierced his skin and lodged itself into his left shoulder. He bit his tongue to suppress his cry of pain. Baralai immediately stepped back and gripped his shoulder, feeling the wet, thick blood soak his heavy coat. The next bullet missed and ricocheted off the wall. The third whizzed past his head. His opponent gasped, her teeth grinding from anger. "Rikku! Watch where you're aiming!"

"It's not my fault!" Rikku retorted, "He won't stop moving!" More rounds were shot.

A gun being reloaded at 7 o'clock, and then a bullet grazed his right calf, but fortunately did not burden his movements. The flow of battle was not going in his favor; three against one, this was a battle Baralai was doomed to lose, yet that outcome didn't daunt nor deter him. Forfeiting his plan at the moment to attack them one-by-one, Baralai decided to hit three birds with one stone.

Unleashing a strained battle cry, he raised his arms up high and with both hands deftly twirled the rod with exceptional grace. By the force of kinesthesia, the rings at both ends had unfurled to expose the razor sharp edge, keenly slicing at them all. The three girls were barely able to dodge, because of the unexpected elasticity of his rod. If the entire doctrine of Yevon had been an illusion, then surely anyone who supported Yu Yevon had such trickery up their sleeves, too.

Without warning, the incessant tapping of boots stopped and the cloud of darkness disappeared. Now relieved of the blindness, Baralai blinked rapidly, taking in the dark clash of colors before shifting his eyes to Yuna who had stopped dancing to tend to the gash across her chest, her hands glowing with sparkling white light. The wound she received from his attack was already in the progress of healing. Now he discovered the source of his ailment. Despite the urgency in his mind to deal with Yuna ASAP, Baralai retracted his weapon and sprinted to Paine, extending his weapon out to swipe at her. He quickly leapt back to dodge her parrying strike.

He shrewdly shifted target and attacked Rikku, catching her off guard. With a swift, horizontal strike, a bloody gash appeared at her side, causing the young Al Bhed girl to hiss in pain; and once again he leapt back and calmly glared at the three, patiently waiting for the signs of another attack.

'_I have to get rid of the weakest link,' _he thought grimly,_ 'I can't afford to stall any longer.' _The weakest link happened to be the one who supported her allies the most. Yuna.

She had donned the songstress outfit, with only a microphone to defend herself. From the beginning, Yuna had planned to be the supportive ally, simply because she didn't want to hurt him. Paine wanted to pursue onward, and Rikku simply had the 'you gotta do what you gotta do' motto within her. She herself, though, refused to harm an ally when it could be avoided.

Her compassion would be her undoing.

Baralai's inner soldier kicked in, and he reached into the orange sash wrapped around his waist for his concealed pistol. He swiftly touched the rune engraved on the gun, next twirling the gun in his left hand to aim at Yuna, reluctantly keeping his finger on the trigger, and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "…Don't make me do this."

The grim tone of voice rooted Yuna in her tracks. A ghastly, age-old memory resurfaced from a foreign unknown source.

_**Their stony eyes, shielded by the maroon helmets they wore, granted no sympathy for what they were about to do. The daggers geared on the ends of their rifles glistened grotesquely from the dim light of the magical runes embroidering the pewter titanium walls. Fearing that this would be her last moment on earth, the young woman shifted her eyes to gaze into electric blue orbs. Her face found some life, and inside those illustrious jewels, she found comfort and had **_**no **_**regrets.**_

Baralai, he wouldn't… could he… raise his gun at a friend? When their eyes met, glaring, refusing to back down from each other - he shouldn't hesitate, but he did. Only when Rikku dashed with ferocious, desperate speed to stop him did he summon the inner courage to fire. The magic-imbued bullets immediately exploded upon contact, searing her skin and draining most of her strength; dealing severe damage where Yuna collapsed on her back, gasping and sweating on the brink of death.

'_Why couldn't I… dodge that…?' _Because Yuna wholeheartedly believed he wouldn't go through with such a cold-hearted move. Recalling back on the prolonged eye contact, his brown eyes exposed the unwavering apology he honestly felt, which completely contradicted his actions. Of course, Baralai still cared, but forced himself to fight because his position demanded him to. _'Just like when I had to defeat my Aeons, to vanquish Sin, for the sake of Spira…'_

Tears of fury and indescribable anguish clouded the Al Bhed girl's eyes, but it didn't hinder her sight from throwing a brutal punch at the Praetor, which successfully connected to his face. The sheer force of the hit propelled him off his feet to crash to the ground. The next moment he looked up, rubbing his sore cheek, Baralai saw Rikku rush to Yuna's side. No longer did she wear her heavily armored attire, but long white robes which covered every inch of her skin - using her new skills of a white mage to heal her cousin before death could claim her body. With her staff held in her shaking hands, Rikku went about her duties.

He steadily rose back to his feet, rearing his razor rod at front again. The next thing he knew, Paine charged at him, and he dashed forward to meet her headlong, swiftly blocking her fierce sword strike with his staff. Once he parried another attack of hers with a violent, spinning thrust of his staff, Baralai immediately focused magic into his left fist, whispering the spell which made his hand glow an eerie blue. He plummeted his left hand hard into her stomach, hissing, "Suffer!"

She harshly retched, the air having been knocked out of her lungs and the actual impact of the strike shook her to the very core. And the spell worked its magic, pouring out from his hand to weave into every muscle and nerve of her body, stopping her limbs from moving - almost total paralysis. Once he had absorbed every ounce of her magic reserves, replenishing a small fraction of his own, Baralai backed off, sighing, though grimly satisfied it worked. For several minutes, he wouldn't need to worry about Paine. She became a stationary and harmless object in his Looming Glacier technique.

"Oh, no. Yunie! I don't know the spell to get rid of her ailment and we have no remedies!" Rikku bellowed tearfully, gripping her healing staff in her hands tightly. She bit her lip in frustration, wanting nothing more than to grab one of the strong Dresspheres so she could totally kick that no-good Praetor's butt.

Although having barely regained consciousness from that fatal attack, Yuna wobbled onto her feet and smiled shakily at her cousin. Someone had to be the pillar of strength and support here. "Don't worry," she said meekly, "I'll deal with the healing magic, and you and Paine will deal with the fighting."

Rikku sniffed and wiped at her eyes and runny nose. "A-are you sure?"

Some unseen force suddenly dropped a two thousand pound weight on the girls, stealing their oxygen, paralyzing their limbs, rendering them powerless. No voice could escape her mouth, no thought could appear in mind, and the seconds stretched on by hours. It felt like her very vitality drained out from underneath her, into a bottomless pit. It continued on and on and on, until it immediately disappeared and Yuna and Rikku swayed to their knees. They panted heavily, taking in as much air as possible, their limbs weak like putty.

"A gravity spell…" Yuna whispered breathlessly. To know that Baralai could cast such a powerful dark spell… Undoubtedly, the man was a force to be reckoned with. It had even taken Lulu a fair while to learn the spell itself, and she was the most powerful black mage Yuna had ever known _anywhere _in Spira.

Withdrawing the Garment Grid from her satchel, Yuna selected the White Mage, abandoning her flashy and stylish songstress outfit to be fitted in thick white robes, her trusty staff in hand. To be able to cast an Esuna spell potent enough to completely heal Paine from such a complex spell, Yuna would need some time. She concentrated, furrowing her eyebrows and closing her eyes as she did so. _'Hold on, Rikku.' _

Rikku withdrew the crimson, curved knives from their sheathes and deftly twirled them in her fingers, before lashing out at her opponent. He spun his rod to decrease the impact, and from then on strived to defend himself against a flurry of random, rapid strikes. Her double weapons were tearing at his clothes, despite his dexterity to dodge and block more than half. "Why are you fighting us?" Rikku inquired with frustration, "We don't want to be your enemy!"

"It's nothing personal," Baralai said with an edge of sympathy in his voice, parrying her strikes and disarming her of her weapons. Not deterred by this, Rikku ducked to throw an uppercut with her tiny fist, and Baralai staggered when he wasn't able to avoid it, his staff colliding to the ground. Black dots entered his vision, dizzying him, because she had struck him at his chin, a vulnerable point.

This time, Baralai grappled her, and Rikku clawed at his arms with her long nails, but she couldn't break free until he slammed her against the wall. Pain paralyzed her for a few moments, and she slumped to the ground, her breaths already becoming shallow. The world continued to spin around her, while he stooped to pick up his weapon.

Baralai cautiously stepped forward like a predator, and Rikku fearfully backed up against the wall as much as she desperately could, like a cornered animal. This man scared her. How could he be so nice, so generously thoughtful and yet act like a heartless killer? He almost murdered Yuna! Rikku couldn't believe she once trusted such a two-faced person. '_Why do all handsome men have to have something wrong with them? Seymour went psycho for power, _he _had to disappear in the end, and Gippal is such an annoying git!'_

Furious, Rikku lunged forward to tackle Baralai, but he predicted such a desperate move and shoved her against the wall, pinning her underneath his rod. He concentrated, reaching out to sense the energy coarsing in her body which kept her alive and breathing. Seizing grasp a portion of it, he forcibly extracted it to replenish his own, like the thief Rikku claimed to be with various, shiny objects. Guilt crawled in his mind when he could feel the life coarse in his veins, however the positive side effects of his power returning and his wounds mending helped to ease his shame.

Apparently, Baralai had stolen too much without even realizing it. Rikku collapsed to the ground, unconscious, every inch of her health having been depleted.

Exhausted of the mental strain, Baralai stood straight and pulled off his blue bandana, which was awkwardly askew on his forehead and had rumpled his hair. Wiping his forehead on the back of his fist, he sighed and tossed the cloth aside, turning around to witness Yuna finish her spell and revive Paine from the Stop magic that grounded her in place. Paine stiffly moved her limbs and blinked groggily, placing a gloved hand on her head.

"Wha…" she groaned, and shook her head, darting her eyes swiftly to assess the situation. Her eyes widened after spotting Rikku, but then narrowed dangerously to Baralai whom calmly glared back. "Yuna. I'll hold off Baralai. In the meantime, take care of Rikku."

Yuna nodded, determined. "Right." Nonetheless, Paine wasted no time to re-join the fray while Yuna hurried to reach Rikku's side and tend to her.

Paine went for a low swing, and he tilted the rod downwards to parry, pushing her blade away. Quickly recollecting herself, she heaved her sword down with all the might she could muster. Baralai lifted his weapon horizontally to block, and then slammed his staff brutally against her leg, forcing her to drop on her knees. Before Paine could get back up and thrust her sword upwards, Baralai swerved around in time to evade the swing and flung his staff to connect with her unharmed leg. Paine once again staggered, and it took her longer to stand back on her feet. The entire time they had exchanged heavy blows, Baralai deliberately missed her vital points, because it was not in his desire to kill her. Only knock her out, that's all. But he had his limits.

Overexerted by his efforts to fight three seasoned fighters all at once, Baralai sunk to his knees, tightly gripping his staff, his limbs aching with soreness. _'I can't let them pass. Not here, not now...' _A slash at his shoulder and Baralai gritted his teeth to tolerate the sharp pain, before forcing himself to stand. _'I can't let them be killed by Vegnagun.'_ He wondered for a brief moment if he should voice that thought, so that his opponents _knew _that this battle was to _protect _them, not damn them. He dizzily turned to face the warrior, panting raggedly, his moves becoming conspicuously sloppier. _'It's my responsibility to prevent intruders from passing... no matter if we are on the same side.'_

Resolve steeled his heart for the worst. Despite such unfortunate odds stacked up against him, Baralai wouldn't give up. He swiftly drew his gun and snarled, "It's not over!" before taking aim. Paine gasped, fear and an unwanted memory freezing her in place.

Nooj, someone she had undoubtedly trusted, hurt her with nothing more than a gun and a twisted choice of words - _exactly _what Baralai was about to do now. The parallel between that situation and the current one made her stomach twist and turn uncomfortably. '_Why… Why did things have to turn out this way… before I could even find the answers?'_

The bullets that'd been launched did not come from Baralai, like she had ultimately feared, but instead lodged itself painfully into _his_ back. He gasped, shocked, both his weapons slipping from his grasp. How frightening that his old wound nearly re-opened— but not quite. The stress overwhelmed his body to the point Baralai collapsed headfirst onto the ground. Knelt down on the floor, a Tiny Bee gun gripped in hand, Yuna had forced herself to make the shot. Or else risk endangering her friends' lives because of the measly compassion she held in her heart.

"Please, forgive me…" Yuna murmured, the urge to express her remorse too great. She didn't want him to misunderstand. Believing the coast to be clear, Rikku stood from her sitting position against the wall and walked over to her cousin. The smile of gratitude Rikku gave did little to lessen the guilt.

"Sorry, I'm going ahead," Paine said with a shrug, breaking the heavy silence.

"You have your reasons," Yuna remarked, respecting her wishes.

"Fill us in later, 'kay?" Rikku said, concerned for her stern friend, though wanting Paine to confide in her, to share to them her shady, mysterious past. Mischievous curiosity ate at her insides.

Paine stalked off, but not before the two saw the amusement crease her face in a form of a smirk. "_Much _later."

Rikku, being the comic relief she was, chased after her. "Wait up!"

Watching her friends leave, Yuna tentatively turned around to see Baralai unconscious on the ground. The huge bloody stain on the back of his coat stabbed at her conscience. _'I did what I had to do,'_ Yuna kept repeating to herself. _'So many bad things could have happened if I hadn't pulled the trigger. The logical thing to do is keep going, but…' _She frowned, her heart throbbing with mixed feelings._ 'I can't just leave him there.'_ Even though he had opposed them, and nearly stole their lives, Baralai was still an ally.

This fact alone drove her to kneel beside him and place her hands on his back, pouring all the magic she had left on the wound to heal. Once the deed was done, Yuna exhaled deeply, exhausted of the effort, and slowly stood on her feet. Giving him one last look, Yuna dashed down the corridor to catch up with her friends, unaware of what danger awaited at the end.

_'I'll come back for you. Wait a little, okay?'_

* * *

Levitating in midair with wings so huge and mighty, the dark blue scales reflecting the light of the magic runes, and the eyes glowing white-hot— It couldn't be, it shouldn't be—

"No way..." Rikku whispered, horrified and in disbelief.

The warrior took an involuntary step back, gazing at the dragon in terrified awe, and asked warily, "What is it?"

The Al Bhed trembled in fright, unwilling to believe they had to fight him _again_. It looked exactly like it did way back when; Yu Yevon in his incorporeal form, possessing the Children of Prayer to fight and kill and destroy.

Yuna, mesmerized by the creature, began to slowly walk toward it. "An Aeon..." The companion who aided her in her pilgrimage, who helped her vanquish Sin, who she painfully had to part with in the end— Bahamut was intent to induce harm. She had to stop him. Halting before the mythical beast, Yuna stretched her arms out wide and pleaded, "You must stop!"

Bahamut relinquished a deafening, defiant roar.

Dumbfounded by her rash move, Paine dashed forward and pulled the ex-summoner away from Bahamut, snapping Yuna back to her senses. "You wanna get killed? We have no choice!"

_With so many things woven together... what could be waiting where the threads meet?_

_Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Nooj... Baralai, and the mystery man... you and me... Where did we all tie in this?_


End file.
